Dragon Age: The fires of Change
by Akila-Delpanther-Draconan
Summary: Akila is known by many names some more known than others. She is a draconan. she will save Thedas from the darkspawn or lead the blight that destroys it herself. Upon the wings of freedom and the fires of change, she will decide the fate of the world R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: I don't own anything (if only) nothing is mine except the plot please read and review and give me tips on how to improve plz **

The Dragon age. an age symbolised by dragons. To the people of Thedas dragons meant danger and strength, death and beauty, fire and freedom. The dragon's peak a colossal mountain in the shape of a dragon's head, its alamarri name lost to the ages. One day at the beginning of a new era. In an unassuming area of Fereldan, An event would occur that would shape the lives of dwarves, elves, humans and qunari and that would change the fate of Thedas forever.

Prologue – the dragon's peak bannorn Dragon Age 9:00

Upon the slopes of the dragon's peak, high above nearby towns and cities fought a group of adventurers, a human mage, a dwarven warrior and a elven rogue. Now these adventurers are not that important but it is what they are fighting that matters, for they are fighting a high dragon but this was no ordinary high dragon. It was a draconan, a descendant of the old gods of Tevinter, once gifted with human form and speech. Now savage and wild, but this dragon fought with ferocity unseen by these adventurers before because this dragon was guarding something more valuable than gold or loot, it carried something more precious than the scales upon it hide; it carried a life, a child. This child was the reincarnation of the first draconian, the daughter of the seven, Andrea Draconan, the queen of dragon and true ruler of Tevinter.

This child knew its mother was fighting to protect it, but it also knew that she was too heavily wounded to survive. This child was unlike any other at its age of 3 months old and it was still in the womb, this child had something that no other would have at this age, it had magic. As its mother fought with its last breaths, the child drew upon it magic, turned its physical being into spirit and crossed the boundary into the fade. Once in the fade the spirit dragon found itself drawn to the dreams of a woman who was grieving for her lost child who had died in the womb.

The dragon child spoke to woman and told her who she was and what had happened to her mother and the woman told the child what had happened to her child. Then suddenly several spirits of the fade appeared and asked the woman if she would be able to carry the dragon child, the woman replied in fear and awe how she would be able to carry the child, the spirits replied that the child would be human with the mind and soul of both a human and a dragon. The woman agreed and the two left the fade.

When the woman awoke she felt full of life and then she realised she was 3 months pregnant with a child, she knew that when this child was born she would be special and have a power that many dream of and the future of Thedas had never looked so uncertain. This woman was Teyrna Eleanor Cousland of Highever and now she was going to be the mother to child that will shape the world with her life.

This is the story of Akila Delpanther, the daughter of the old gods, queen of dragon, warden-commander of the free marches, the Archdemon the awakened, protector of the deep roads and the fire that will change the world.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth And Magic Revealed

Chapter 1 – Magic Revealed

Castle Cousland – 9:05 Dragon Age

Five years had passed since the birth of Akila Delpanther, the only ones who knew the truth about her was herself and Eleanor and Bryce Cousland.

_Five years ago..._

When Eleanor tried to explain to her husband how she had suddenly become pregnant so soon after losing her child, he first accused her of sleeping with another man, but one day whilst he was praying in the chantry, he had a vision. In this vision he was sitting in a room not unlike that of castle Cousland's great hall, with high vaulted ceilings and gray stone arches and stained glass windows he could almost swear he was back home, but this room seemed to shimmer and move and the was an eerie whisper in air and from an open window there was a view of the black city, the home of the Maker, he was in the fade.

As he took in surroundings he noticed he was not alone, in the centre of the room situated under a high balcony stood seven throne and on each sat a man who looked familiar to Bryce but he had never seen before and standing above them upon the balcony stood a woman who had an air of power and magic and she was the most beautiful woman Bryce had seen (bar his wife of course) she had hair as golden as the sun that seemed to sway as if caught in a breeze and she had a fire in her eyes. This woman was Andraste, bride of the Maker. The seven enthroned men where the old gods of the Tevinter imperium who taken on human forms whilst in the fade, also scattered around the room standing or sitting were a variety or spirits and demons as well and the elven deities.

The first to speak was the lady Andraste "you are wondering why you have been summoned here," she said in a melodic voice, one which only she could have that sounded like birdsong and running water, it belayed a tone of calmness and safety.

"Yes, my lady" he replied in a shaky voice, overwhelmed by the scene unfolding around him.

"Mortal dreamer, you are here because we are going to show you the truth about the child you wife now carries" one of the seven spoke, seated in the centre throne was a man who looked every bit a magister yet his pure black eyes showed he was more, he radiated an power that seem no carry no sound and could kill without even an whisper to show you had be alive and a voice that rendered Bryce speechless not from shock but the sheer power the voice contained even though it was only a whisper " I am Dumat and the truth is far more simple than you realise"

"My lord?" Bryce asked somewhat confused by the dragon of silence's statement. Several chuckles could be heard from the other six old gods.

"Now brother was there really any need to speak in riddles. I thought that was my job, being the dragon of mystery and all" Razikale spoke though his chuckles. The one who sat on the last throne to the right, Lusacan the dragon of night turned to Bryce and sighed "what my brothers mean is that the truth will be explained to you hence why you are here."

The dragon of chains then spoke, his voice a deep rumbling like the links of chains moving together "to put it simply the child is not your child-"

"But-"Bryce interrupted only to be cut off

"Nor is your wife's child or another man's." Andoral finished.

"I don't understand" Bryce said. The old gods sighed then looked at one another. Then Urthemiel spoke his voice a sound of beauty as he was the dragon of beauty "what do you know of the Draconans?"

"Only that they were said to be dragons' descendant from the seven of you and could turn into human at will and that they were very powerful, but they are only myths, aren't they?" Bryce replied.

"Yes that is true and they were only myths until now, as our descendents have become more and more animalistic and have lost their abilities and magic and have now become nothing but beasts but the child your wife is carrying is the child of our last descendant, a high dragon who had just a glimmer of magic left in her blood and the child is also our child, our blood all of seven us" Urthemiel said,

"How can the child be your blood?" asked Bryce and the answer he received was the one he feared

"the child is ours, the seven of us came together and combined our powers to create a dragon that was the seven of us in one body in the mortal world and this dragon mated with the child's mother and so the child was conceived." he said

"So you see the child is the child of all seven of us and it will be the most powerful Draconan since our first child, Andrea **(AN: pronounced An-dur-ea-a)** who was the strengths of us all and none of our weaknesses. The child shall have the power to save Thedas from its greatest threat or leave Thedas to its doom, for it is prophesised:

_From the ashes of the fifth,_

_The sixth shall rise_

_And bring forth the seven_

_Thedas shall wake to imperial darkness_

_The grey who fight the dark shall fall_

_The darkspawn queen will rise to fight_

_One shall turn from dark to light_

_Ancestor and descendant will join_

_To drive back the blight to the deeps_

_The queen of the grey will fall_

_An Archdemon shall rise in her place_

_She will make the ultimate sacrifice_

_Allies and enemies will fight for life_

_The Draconans will fall into the light_

_And the griffons shall rise from night" _as he spoke the prophecy the fade seemed to tremble as if something had just been set in motion.

Then the lady Andraste spoke "Bryce Cousland I, the bride of the maker and the seven old gods as well as the elven gods ask you to take care and protect this child to the best of your ability as if it was your own and in return the child will protect you and your family as well as the child you have yet to have"

Bryce Cousland looked around at the deities who were assembled and then to the lady Andraste and he said "I, Bryce Cousland Teyrn of Highever do pledge to protect this child as if she was my own and to the best of my ability"

Then the room seemed to glow bright white and it shook terrible as if was falling apart then the light grew to a blinding intensity then Bryce Cousland was falling and falling then suddenly everything went black.

_Dragon Age 9:05_

Bryce shook his head 'now is not the time to be remembering' he thought, during the five year since his vision his wife had become pregnant again this child would be their third child and it was a miracle she had become pregnant again as the healers had said after the birth of Akila that she would never have any more children.

Eleanor was going into labour and Bryce was worried and stressed and his son Fergus, watched his father pace with a worried yet somewhat slightly amused look as he kept one eye on his father's pacing and the other on his five year old sister Akila.

Akila despite being five years old had some idea of what was going on, she knew her mother was in a great deal of pain and that she was going to have a new little sister soon but she also had a feeling that something was going to happen something bad but she didn't know what, so she sat down by the fire and played with the dragon toy her brother got her.

However in the room where her mother was giving birth something was very wrong, the healers were rushing round trying to find out what was happening because as she had giving birth one of healer noticed that there was too much blood and that the unborn child was struggling to move and was drowning in the blood, the oldest and most experienced healer knew that only one was going to survive and sent someone to get the Teyrn.

Bryce continued his pacing until he was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, a healer stepped in and spoke in a hushed voice,

"My lord there has been a complication with the birth"

"What do you mean?"

"Something has happened and we may only be able to save your wife or the child"

"WHAT! You want me to choose" he shouted outraged

"No no, I am only telling you that only one might live"

"Take me to my wife!"

"But my lord-"

"I said take me to my wife"

"Yes my lord" the healer spoke in a subdued voice while the two children looked at them helplessly as they walked out of the door and to the room where their mother was.

"Fergus, what's wrong with mommy?" Akila questioned

"I don't know sis but I think it's bad, really bad" he said while he already knew that his mother or unborn sibling may die,

"One of them is going to go away" she said in a sad child-like whisper

"What do you mean sis?" he questioned

"They're going to go away and they won't be here anymore they will be with the others who have passed though the veil"

At this Fergus had no idea what to say, how could a five year old know that her mother and sister could die, he was lost in thoughts when Akila suddenly said

"Fergus take me to mummy I can help her, I help our sister too!"

"What-"

"Fergus please I don't them to go"

"Ok sis" then Fergus picked up his sister and carried her to their mother meanwhile inside the room Bryce was speaking with his wife,

"Eleanor, what can I do I don't want to lose the both of you"

"Bryce, shush it's ok if I die I will go to the maker it's ok, at least I know you will look after our children," she paused "Bryce I want to see Fergus and Akila-"

"but-"

"Bryce please I want to say goodbye"

"Ok" then he turned to one of the healers

"go and get my-" only to be cut off by a knock at the door and one of the healers opened the door and Fergus and Akila walked in and before his father could say anything Fergus spoke

"Akila wanted to come she said she could help" as he put Akila down she walked to her mother's side oblivious to look her father was giving her

"Mommy is everything going to be ok"

"Yes sweetie everything is going to be fine" Eleanor said in a weak voice

"mommy don't go I don't want either of you to go" she cried, her father, brother and the healers looked towards her when she did and they were shocked when her hands started to glow with blue healing magic and she placed both them on her mother's stomached and then said in a drained whisper with a smile,

" there now both of you don't have to go now" before she fainted, the healers then rushed towards the pair and were shocked to find that the Teyrna and her child were fine and that the birth was going to be a normal birth because Akila had saved both her mother and her sister.

Later that day the cries of a new born child were heard around the castle and the child was named Elissa Cousland and she was a miracle because she survived thanks only to her five year old sister who was still unconscious in her room and because of what she had done would now be going to live in the circle of magi but not before the circle found out who she was and what she was.

And so a week later saw the five year old child say goodbye to her family and leave towards a new life in the tower under the name Akila Drakhon.

**THANK YOU FOR READ AND SPECIAL THANKS TO HARRY1817 FOR REVIEWING I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER**

**PLZ REVIEW AND GIVING ADVISE IF I NEED IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**UPDATE WEEKLY ( THO I HAVE GCSE NEXT WEEK SO I MIGHT BE A BIT LATE OK)**


End file.
